Tonight
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: HiruSena. Songfic. Gazing at the moon, Hiruma wondered if this was just one of his fantasies or whether from the beginning everything was just a dream, torturing him into believing what was not was real. Odds against him, he had taken the risk. What now?


Hello to everyone out there. I've been into Eyeshield 21 lately and my obsession is HiruSena. I wonder why there're so little of this pairing… so I'm here to contribute a small oneshot. (Just 1216 words)

Note: This is my first ES21 fic (songfic), so I apologize if there's any slight OOC. It's kind of confusing since I planned this as a sequel of a fic I'm currently working on. Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Murata Yusuke and Inagaki Riichiro (is the spelling correct?) and "No Promises" belongs to Shayne Ward.

"Tonight"

_by Nezkov Sou_

_

* * *

_

Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love

_Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high_

_I don't want to let you go,_

_I just need you to know_

Emerald eyes stared ahead at the white walls; the smoke from the cigarettes held in his fingers whiffed up lazily. Hiruma Youichi gave out a tired sigh and rubbed his temples. What the hell was he doing? Why the hell did he go to those extends? Regret would not do anything. He had taken the step beyond the line. Turning back and pretending that nothing had happened was impossible. He tilted his head to the side and gazed out at the bright full moon hung on the midnight sky. No clouds were in sight, no stars twinkled.

He tried to pull the covers over his exposed pale body; the coldness began to sting his skin. His movement made the figure next to him shift and a soft mumble escaped. Hiruma dropped his eyes onto the figure which was as naked as him. Now what the heck should he do?

_

* * *

_

I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight

_No promises_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_Here tonight_

The previous long months seemed like a hell of a nightmare. Forcing the fucking shrimp into a one-sided relationship was not something Hiruma wanted to do. He had no other choice. If he had not done that, the fucking shrimp would still be oblivious of his intense gaze and burning crave. Ever since Hiruma met with the brunet, he knew well enough that he had fallen for the shrimp. And ever since that day, he had restrained himself from jumping at the fucking shrimp and eat him up. It hurt a lot. Inside him.

It all built up; piece by piece, pile by pile. Till at one final moment, it all exploded like an erupting volcano.

"_Fucking shrimp! From now on, you're my boyfriend!"_

That was how it all began. It took just those words to turn everything. It was a risk, one with the odds against Hiruma by almost 100 per cent. But somehow, the fucking shrimp did not complain; just shocked to the bone.

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love_

_Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high_

_I don't want to let go_

_I just need you to know_

Even though he had forced the fucking shrimp into the relation, it seemed as if nothing changed; as if nothing had happen. The day after that proclaim, the brunet had seemed to be the same as ever. It frustrated Hiruma but at the same time, the blonde was glad that the shrimp was not avoiding him. Well, unless Hiruma was holding a weapon.

Did the shrimp heard wrongly? Did he not understand Hiruma's words? Or was that just a dream? One of those fantasies Hiruma had had in the shower or anywhere else? It hurt a lot. A damn lot.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_

_No promises_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

He still and would forever remember their first 'so-called date'. Again, forcing the shrimp was not something he liked. In truth, he badly wanted the fucking shrimp to sincerely love him too. If that went to far, at least like. Sincerity, loyalty, truth. He had had enough of betrayal and backstabbers. It hurt. Inside him.

The brunet was fidgety and scared as usual. Well, he was always that way every time he was near Hiruma. The blonde knew that the shrimp was uncomfortable and frightened by his presence. He so badly wanted to embrace the shrimp, tell him that it was alright, whisper words of love, gaze into the coffee-brown eyes in a close proximity, kiss those small rose lips, taste the wet hot mouth, and make all his fantasies come true.

He knew he would not, could not.

_I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, through Time and Time_

_No promises_

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone_

_No promises_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love_

_No promises_

Their first kiss was not something pleasant to remember. He could not hold back those urges anymore. It hurt too much till it created a crack and everything just rushed out in one powerful drive. Dragging the brunet into a forest, he pushed the shrimp up a tree and smashed their lips together. The kiss was violent and forceful. He had bit the lips and tasted blood, but that sensation was over as soon as he thrust his tongue in and dominated the shrimp's mouth.

The brunet had struggled the whole while; ever since his hand was grabbed and dragged towards the forest. His effort was futile, Hiruma overpowered him easily. Somewhere deep inside him, Hiruma knew what he did would make him regret. Blinded with passion, he pushed away that thought and continued the wet possessive kiss.

With one great effort, the brunet had managed to push him away, slipped pass him and dashed off, away from him; leaving him. Hiruma knew that it was all over. Fantasies would stay as fantasies, but reality would take the worse turn.

That was what he thought. Things happened; the good and the bad. With a slight pull here and there, reality took another turn. It all seemed like a fantasy. Was it, was it not?

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight_

_No promises_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_Here tonight_

* * *

Coffee-brown eyes cracked open and met with emerald green ones. Hiruma stared stiffly into those orbs; whose owner he had longed for. For a moment, all he did was drown himself in those pure eyes.

Winching slightly, Kobayakawa Sena sat up and reached for the cigarette. "Don't smoke," he put the light off on the ash tray which sat on the night table.

The blonde kept his gaze on the brunet. Was this the end of his dreams? Or was everything his dream from the very beginning?

"You look pale. Are you alright?"

Hiruma could feel the warm hand on his face. This was not a dream. Not one of his fantasies. He was there. Sena was in front of him, touching him. This was the truth. Hiruma brought up his hand and cupped Sena's face. Closing the space, Hiruma took another gamble and planted his lips on the brunet's.

The smaller boy stiffened at first, but he soon relaxed into the blonde. Pushing the brunet back onto the bed, Hiruma deepened the kiss. It surprised him that Sena kissed him back; timidly.

It was all too good to be true, just like his fantasies.

But those were his fantasies.

This was reality.

Through the window, moonlight bathed the two figures.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_

_No promises_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_Here tonight_


End file.
